The Hope's Chance
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Several months have passed since Padme traveled to the future. Now Luke and Leia are taken back on what appears to be a normal day. But not all is as good as it seems as the twins' father, the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker, is suspicious of them and they can't tell him who they are. And, to make matters worse, the twins have to help Anakin protect Padme. Sequel to The Angel's Hope.
1. Chapter 1:Back to Padme

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**The Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia, have been preparing for the time for them to go to the past for seven months now. Meanwhile, 37 years in the past, their mother, Padme Amidala, has been trying to be brave as she waits. With help from the few people who knew the truth, she has been strong but there was always a hole in her heart that misses the presence of her children. However, neither party is aware that their destiny and the Force are coming into play very soon...**

* * *

Luke looked at his sister.

"Ready?" She nodded and they each took a deep breath before slipping into deep meditation. Behind her closed eyes, Leia gasped silently as images appeared. She saw her mother but instead of being younger like Leia remembered her she was older, the same age as Leia apparently. Then, the image changed to a ship only for it to explode as a group of people walked out of it. Leia gasped as she fell out of her vision. She stared into Luke's bright blue eyes. "You okay?" Leia nodded. "What'd you see?"

"Mother only she was older than I remember, a ship and then the same ship exploded as a group of people walked out." She explained, "What about you?"

"I saw an air hanger, then a ship and two men walked out, a Jedi and I think an apprentice and they came towards me." Luke explained. Suddenly, a bell went off. "Let's go, I've got a meeting with the leaders about reforming the Jedi Council." Luke said.

"And I have to meet to help form the Republic." Leia said.

"You've got the blaster and lightsaber?" Luke asked. Leia smiled and lifted up her dress, showing the blaster and lightsaber in her boot.

"Always." She smiled. Luke nodded,

"See you later." Leia waved and the two separated. Suddenly, sand surrounded the twins. Leia gave a slight cry while Luke remained quiet and calm. Then, they vanished.

* * *

Leia grunted as she landed on a hard floor. She suddenly heard footsteps coming near her. Quickly, the brunette stood up and hid in the shadows near her. A man in a military uniform walked past. Leia was silent when she sensed she needed to follow the man. Ever since Padme left, Leia had been trained by Luke to expand her Force abilities and her use with a lightsaber. She was now closer to a Jedi though Luke said she was still technically a Padawan. Leia followed the man in the shadows until she reached an air hanger. She gasped when a ship landed. It was the same one as the one from her vision. Leia watched in amazement as her vision continued to come to life before her very eyes. She watched as the ramp opened and a group of women came out. Leia noticed a woman join the group after from another ship. Quickly, she ran towards that woman and pushed her out of the way just as the ship exploded. The woman gasped and ran to a fallen woman.

"Corde!" She cried. The fallen woman, Corde, gasped,

"Milady, I'm so sorry. I've failed you, Senator." The Senator shook her head.

"You didn't fail me. You didn't." She insisted. Corde smiled and closed her eyes. The Senator cried. Leia hesitantly walked over and touched her back. The Senator turned and Leia gasped as did the Senator. "Leia?" She gasped. Leia smiled and whispered the woman's name.

"Padme."

* * *

**Welcome all fans of The Angel's Hope, old and new! We've reached the sequel! I'm so excited but I'm warning you now I have not seen any of the prequel movies in forever so I'll be improvising until I can see the movies again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I know it's short for me but they will get longer! Also, check out the prequel to this story, called The Angel's Choice by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416. And as a last remark, I have a challenge. If any of you are on deviantart, draw your favorite scene from The Angel's Hope or this story and send me the link. Best one becomes the cover for their respective story. Anyways, review please! Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Family Reunion

Luke landed somewhat better than Leia had, the balls of his feet absorbing his fall silencing his landing. He looked up and noticed he was in a hallway that apparently lead to a docking bay as he could hear the ships landing. Following the sound, he found several ships and two in particular landing. Luke's eyes widened as two men came out. One was an older man, around 35 years old, with auborn hair and blue-gray eyes, wearing the traditional Jedi robes. The other was a younger man, around 19 years old, with brown hair with a hint of blonde and bright blue eyes, wearing darker Jedi robes. The two walked together when they noticed the older Skywalker twin watching them. The older man led the way while the younger man seemed reluctant.

"Who are you?" The older man asked. Luke met his eyes and recognized him. It was Old Ben, otherwise known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke took a deep breath and answered,

"My name is Luke. Luke Lars, Jedi Knight." Back in their own time, he and Leia agreed to use their uncle's name to keep themselves a secret. The younger man's eyebrows knite closely together and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan answered. Luke's face remained netural but he was excited. His father was in front of him, alive and well.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, his suspicion showing through. Luke quickly thought up an excuse, saying,

"I am here to see Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said as soon as he finished,

"I can sense you are not telling the truth. We shall take you before the council so they may decide what must be done with you." Luke nodded and followed the two, wondering how Leia was doing.

* * *

"Senator Amidala, do you know this woman?" A man, obviously the captain, asked. Padme nodded as she and Leia stood up.

"Yes, Captain Typho, this is Leia-" Padme began.

"Lars." Leia interruppted, "Leia Lars. I was the senator's protector on Naboo."

"That's right." Padme added, "She promised when she left with her twin to return to me at some point." She turned to her daughter and smiled, "And I'm glad you came when you did." Leia smiled back as Padme turned back to Typho. "I would like to request her to return to her post as my protector." Typho nodded,

"Of course, milady. Now we must hurry to the meeting." Padme nodded and walked off, Leia and Typho following.

Later that day, Leia was brought into the meeting to discuss her status with Padme.

"I would like to request Ms. Lars to return to her post as my protector." Padme stated, her senator mask in place. Palpatine looked down at the similar women and said,

"Senator Amidala, I understand you are grateful for her help in your rescue but you do not require a new protector." Padme stared up at Palpatine while Leia remained impassive, her anger towards the future Emperor carefully hidden thanks to Luke's teaching.

"Then she will be my personal protector, under my bill and nobody else's." Padme insisted. Palpatine sighed,

"If that is your wish, so be it." The meeting was adjourned with the decision to place Padme under Jedi protection, specifically Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker's. Padme and Leia went Padme's apartment and went into her quarters to speak in private.

"So, how long has it been?" Padme asked.

"7 months." Leia answered, "Luke and I have been training and helping restart the Republic."

"And Han?" Padme asked slyly. Leia looked down at her hands.

"He gave us the silent treatment for 5 months. He wasn't pleased we didn't tell him the truth about us or you." Leia explained, "It took Chewie, Lando, Luke and I tricking him to get him to listen and forgive. If anything's going on there now, he's covering for us." Padme smiled at her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on. It's time for you to meet your true father."

* * *

The Skywalker women stood with Jar-Jar Binks, waiting for the Jedi. Padme turned as the door opened, revealing Obi-Wan, Anakin and a hidden Jedi.

* * *

Luke followed the technically older Jedi through the temple. His face was calm on the outside but both Jedi could sense his wonderment as they led him through the temple. Anakin found it strange. Luke claimed to be a Jedi Knight and yet he acted like he'd never seen the temple in his life. When they entered the council room, all of the Masters were surprised to see a third Jedi, one they did not know. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed, Luke following a second later.

"Who is this?" Mace Windu asked.

"Jedi Knight Luke Lars." Luke answered.

"Not from here, you are." Yoda said. Luke nodded,

"I have traveled very far to come here." They sensed the truth in his words but they also sensed he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding, Young Lars?" Mace asked. Luke looked down before meeting the Jedi Master's eyes.

"I cannot tell you. It is a secret nobody here must know." Luke answered. The Masters were silent, sitting thoughtfully when Yoda spoke,

"Work with Obi-Wan and Young Skywalker, you will." Luke nodded as did Obi-Wan, while Anakin protested,

"Master Yoda, how do you know we can trust him?" Yoda met his eyes, answering,

"Trustworthy he is. Sense this, I do." Anakin nodded. Mace then instructed,

"You three are now assigned to protect Senator Amidala, under Chancellor Palpatine's instructions." The three nodded and left with a bow.

* * *

Padme smiled at the Jedi, still not able to see the third.

"Master Obi-Wan, it is good to see you again." Obi-Wan smiled and bowed in respect.

"Senator Amidala." He greeted.

"I hope you can get to the bottom of these assasination attempts." Padme said.

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan said. Padme nodded and smiled at Anakin,

"Ani, it's great to see you." Anakin nodded and stepped forward, revealing the third Jedi.

"Ah, where are my manners." Obi-Wan said, interupting Anakin. "Senator, this is Luke-"

"Luke Lars!" Leia cried and ran towards her brother, hugging him tightly. Luke smiled and hugged his sister just as tightly. "Where were you?!" Leia cried as she pulled away from her brother.

"The Jedi temple." Luke answered calmly, turning to Padme. "Nice to see you again, Senator Amidala." Padme smiled and walked towards Luke, hugging him tightly. The blonde returned the hug as tightly as he hugged Leia.

"Luke I've told you a hundred times." Padme scolded, "Call me Padme." Luke chuckled lightly,

"Alright, Padme." Obi-Wan cleared his throat and the unknown Skywalkers turned to him.

"Padme, how do you know Luke and who is this young woman?" He asked. Padme blushed,

"Where are my manners! Obi-Wan, Anakin, I would like you to meet Leia Lars, my former protector from my reign as queen of Naboo and my current protector." Leia bowed in respect to the Jedi, though both caught the way she looked at Anakin.

"I am also Luke's twin sister." Leia added.

"What?!" Anakin cried looking from one twin to the other. "Why did this not come up?!" Luke shrugged,

"It didn't seem important." Obi-Wan looked at Leia thoughtfully.

"And yet you were not trained in the ways of the Jedi with your brother?" He asked. Leia shook her head,

"I grew up on Naboo for the first 15 years of my life before joining Padme's court as her protector. Luke came when I was 17 and once it was discovered we were twins, we left Naboo after Padme's rule ended. He began to train me but I wanted to fine Padme again and make sure she was still safe. We split up in Coruscant."

"And who trained you Luke?" Obi-Wan asked. Luke smiled wistfully,

"I grew up on Tatoonine and was trained by an old hermit who was once a Jedi master. He taught me everything I know and then sent me to Naboo to find Leia." Padme knew that if the interrogation continued, the twins would be found out, so she said,

"Excuse me but Leia and I have to leave." Obi-Wan nodded and the two Skywalker women left. Anakin sighed as Obi-Wan left as well, not paying Luke any mind.

"Whatsa wrong, Ani?" Jar-Jar asked.

"Oh it's nothing, Jar-Jar." Anakin sighed, "It's just...I thought about her _everyday _for _10 years_. And when I finally see her again, she appears to not miss me as much as I missed her."

"Yousa kidding?" Jar-Jar cried, "Thatsa the happiest anybodies seen hersa in yearsa!" When Luke heard that, he couldn't help but think, _Is it because of Father, Leia and I or both?_

* * *

**Well I'm finally back! I love you all so much! You doubled the amount of readers I got on the first chapter of The Angel's Hope and that's my most popular story! I'm very excited to see what you think of this chapter. Thanks to BookLover, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, Sammyangel, tate4eva, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, Adamk15, Feruze, Geheylan, Maigra917, Miss Grayson-Barton, Nanonbot5770, RedStarLife, XXX1994, charmedjedi, danoc, fictionfrek101, laureas, lolcental101, thegirlintheredcoat and eddy365 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 297 readers! You guys are so awesome, I love you all! Please review and feel free to check out my other stories if I take too long to update or just because I want your guys' opinion. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Rings

Padme and Leia returned to the apartment, where Leia was introduced to the only surviving handmaiden, Dorme.

"Leia, this is Dorme, my handmaiden." Padme introduced, "Dorme, this is Leia, my new protector." Dorme curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Leia." She said. Leia smiled,

"You as well, Dorme, but please no curtsying, please." Dorme laughed and nodded when there was a knock on the door. Dorme opened the door to reveal Luke. "Luke!" Leia cried, "How did you find us?!" Luke chuckled,

"Your Force signitures aren't hard for me to hide."

"But they are for the rest of the Jedi." Padme said.

"But they're not your bl-" Luke started.

"Luke!" Leia cried and subtley gestured to Dorme. Luke nodded and turned to the handmaiden.

"I'm Luke Lars, Jedi Knight and Leia's twin." He said. Dorme smiled,

"I'm Dorme, Padme's handmaiden. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Luke smiled before turning to his mother, "Padme, is there any place where we can talk in private?"Padme nodded and led the twins to her room. When they entered, she locked the door and turned back to the twins. She gasped.

"You...you still have the rings?" She asked, noticing the wire around their necks. Leia and Luke smiled and in unison, pulled the wires out to show the silver and gold rings on their necklaces.

"We always wear them." Luke explained, "So it's like you're always with us." Tears were streaming Padme's cheeks as she slowly walked towards her children and hugged them tightly.

"I love you two, so much." She whispered.

"We love you too." Leia smiled.

"Why else would we be here?" Luke asked. Padme laughed and stepped back, sitting on her bed, beside the twins and asked,

"So, how did you get Han to forgive you?" Luke shared a look with Leia and began to laugh.

"It's actually a hilarious story." Luke said once he calmed down.

* * *

"**Alright so you guys will get him to the **_**Falcon **_**and we'll take it from there." Luke instructed Lando and Chewie. The two nodded and walked off while the twins hid in the ship.**

"**I hope this works." Leia whispered.**

"**It will."Luke smiled, "You just have to hope like Mother is." Leia smiled lightly at the mention of Padme and her hand went to the silver ring on the wire around her neck. It had been 5 months since the twins had seen their mother and both were somewhat worried of how she was. They were silent for several minutes when Han's cocky voice came through the ship.**

"**What do ya mean something's wrong with the **_**Falcon**_**? Artoo just fixed it!" He cried. As soon as he came close to the twins, they stepped out, their lightsabers clasped in their hands tightly. Once he saw them, he turned. "I'm outta here!" But Lando and Chewie stood in his way. Chewie growled.**

"**We need to talk Han." Luke said.**

"**Nothing to talk about." Han said, not turning at all.**

"**Yes there is!" Leia cried. "Look Han," She sighed, "I know we lied to you but at first, neither of us knew of Padme's real identity and when we found out, we thought it would be best to keep it secret until she left."**

"**We didn't think you would react like this." Luke added. Han whirled around.**

"**React like this?!" He cried, "You two lied to me and I trusted you! You could have at least told me when you found out! But **_**NO**_**, you two had to keep it secret until the exact **_**SECOND **_**she had to leave! Well, I'm sick of-" The twins cut him off by activating their lightsabers and pointing them at Han. Luke's was an emerald green and Leia's was a sapphire blue.**

"**Han." Luke said, "We never meant to lie to you and we never did with anything except her identity. Forgive us Han because this is getting old." Han looked down, his fists clenched tightly.**

"**When?" He asked. At the twins confused looks, he clarified, "When did you find out?"**

"**I found out on Bespin." Luke said, "Right after Vader revealed he was my father."**

"**I found out right after we became part of the Ewok tribe." Leia answered, "Right before Luke left, he told me he was my brother and Padme was my mother." Han nodded.**

"**Come on, Han!" Lando cried, "This has gone on long enough." Han sighed,**

"**I hate to admit it but Lando's right." He stepped forward. "I'm sorry."**

"**So are we." The twins answered in unison.**

* * *

Padme was laughing so hard, she could barely contain herself.

"I told you!" Luke cried as she finally calmed down.

"So..." Leia said, "How...much did you tell Anakin?" Both her brother and mother noticed her anger when she said the name of her father but they watched as she calmed down.

"He doesn't know anything about you." Padme said, "I never told him anything about you, or what happened."

"And what about you?" Luke asked.

"Have you been okay?" Leia added. Padme smiled slightly,

"I've been okay, excluding the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Luke asked. Padme nodded.

"I had a nightmare once of how Anakin became Vader. I watched him choke me when I tried to turn him back. I watched him fight Obi-Wan and how Obi-Wan cut off most of his limbs and left him to burn. That battle was the reason he had the suit." She said sadly. Luke placed a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright." He promised. Padme smiled slightly. "So, Jar-Jar said you were happier then you've been in 10 years." Luke remarked, "Was it because of us or Father?" Padme smiled,

"Both. And because we finally had a real family reunion."

"Even though Anakin knows nothing." Leia smirked.

"Like you two, last time!" Padme grinned. The three Skywalkers shared a look before collapsing in laughs. Yes, they were unaware of what was coming and had an unaware husband and father. Yes, Padme's life was in danger. But just for that moment, they were a normal family.

* * *

**There it is! I wanted to give you guys a little surprise and it's kind of an early birthday present for me. And now I have covers for The Angel's Hope and The Hope's Chance! Thanks so much to ASHtheMUSICALgirl13 for doing the covers for me! If you can't see them well enough, go to deviantart and search for ASHtheMUSICALgirl13. The covers are very noticable and if you like them, give her a comment! Anyways, thanks to Taeniaea, tate4eva, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, Mike3207, Sammyangel, laureas, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, BellaPevensie96, , bender258, Tavvy2o, jmknz777, Maigra917 and xDariaDx for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 754 readers! You guys are awesome and I love you! Look, I know this chapter doesn't do much, plot wise, but I wanted to put in a little family bonding between Padme and the twins and I wanted to add in the rings since I forgot about them last year and they're very important. Mainly for the next story in this series. (yes there is a triquel. I think it'll be called The Chance's Effects but that's all I can think of. Basically (WARNING SPOILER ALERT! SKIP TO THE LAST PARENTHESIS TO IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!) it's about the effects of this story with Luke and Leia growing up so if anyone has a better title, please tell me!) Anyways, thanks again, please review, check out my other stories and I'll try to update soon! Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:Assasin

There was a knock on the door, startling the small family. Dorme walked in.

"Milady, Padawan Skywalker is here to see you." She said. Padme nodded and the three exited her room.

"Ani." She smiled.

"Please milady," Anakin said, "call me Anakin." Hurt flashed in Padme's eyes but it was gone in an instant.

"Of course." She said, "After all, you aren't a little boy any more." Anakin then noticed the twins.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, suspicously.

"I am now living with Padme." Leia explained, "My brother followed to catch up with her." Anakin nodded, sensing the truth in her words.

"Why have you come, Anakin?" Luke asked.

"I came to talk about the security measures for tonight." Anakin explained. Just then, a familiar blue droid came out.

"_Artoo." _Luke and Leia said to each other at the same time through the Force, meeting each other's eyes.

"I don't need any security measures besides Artoo." Padme protested, "Besides, all three of you and Obi-Wan will sense when and if I'm in danger."

"Master will not like this." Anakin protested.

"If the Senator wishs it, then we shall do it." Luke interjected. Leia nodded. Anakin sighed and agreed. He then turned to Leia.

"Do you have a lightsaber?" He asked, curiously. Leia smirked, a smirk so similar to Anakin's, though the Padawan didn't notice, and picked up her skirt to reveal the weapon.

"Always, though I use my blaster so if I lose it I have a better, stronger backup." Leia explained. Anakin nodded, still suspicious of the twins, and left, Luke behind him.

* * *

That night, Anakin and Luke hid in the security room with Obi-Wan.

"Why are no camaras set up in the senator's room?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padme requested no camaras, only Artoo-Detoo." Luke explained. Anakin wondered how Luke knew the second half, as Padme had not said the droid's full name.

"That was against my orders!" Obi-Wan cried. Suddenly, the Skywalker men stood up.

"Do you sense it?" Luke asked his father. Anakin nodded,

"We have to go." The Jedi ran out, Skywalkers leading the way. They found Leia, armed outside Padme's door and waiting.

"Ready?" Luke whispered. Leia nodded and the four ran inside. Quickly, Anakin and Luke ran forward and destroyed several arthopods. Leia blasted the window as a speeder flew past. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and nodded once.

"Stay here." The Jedi Master warned before he and his Padawan jumped out the window.

"Yeah right." Leia muttered. She turned to Padme and in unison, the twins said,

"Stay here." They then ran to the window and jumped out. They landed in a speeder, Luke in the driver's side. He quickly cut through the traffic and caught up with their father and Old Ben.

"What are you doing?!" Obi-Wan cried when he saw the twins.

"You really thought we'd let you go alone?!" Luke cried back.

"We never let our friends or partners go alone!" Leia added. It was an unofficial Skywalker motto. Luke suddenly sped up and followed the assasin. The assasin tried to lose the Jedi by doing several dangerous stunts, but as the Skywalkers lived for those, excluding Obi-Wan, they followed easily.

"You'll be the death of me, Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried as they did their first nose dive. The twins shared a look. Obi-Wan was right about that, and they had to prevent it. They ended up at the Outlander Club. Walking in, Obi-Wan said, "Leia, Anakin, you search the premises while Luke and I get some drinks." Sensing the Jedi Master's plan, the Skywalker father and daughter left.

"Do you not like me?" Anakin asked, breaking the silence.

"About as much as you dislike me." Was Leia's answer.

"Why?" Anakin asked. Leia looked down.

"Let's just say I had a bad expierience with someone like you before." She answered. The two were silent before Anakin asked,

"How about we ask questions while we wait?" Leia hesitantly nodded. "What's your last name?"

"Lars." Leia answered. Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Answer truthfully. We both have too." He stated. Leia sighed,

"Fine. It starts with an S. Where are you from?"

"Tatooine." The game continued from there when there was a crash. The father and daughter ran out with Luke and Obi-Wan as they followed the assasin. Just as they arrived, the assasin was killed. Leia groaned. Slowly, the group headed back to their speeders.

"What were you and...Anakin doing?" Luke asked in the speeder, careful not to call Anakin Father.

"We were asking each other questions." Leia explained.

"Like?"

"About our pasts and stuff. Getting to know each other better." Luke nodded. _They're growing closer._

* * *

**And there's the chapter! The whole question thing isn't over, it's just starting. It'll be how Leia forgives her father after all. I ended it here because I'm going to consult Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 about how Obi-Wan and the twins and Padme are next chapter. Anyways, thanks to Taeniaea, Vi-Violence, Elizabethlovestatu, tate4eva, Sammyangel, Mike3207, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, ShyMaryButterfly, Darth Rabbits, tatiana1989, Saimhe, Lea1985, Alex Elden and Takai-taka for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,463 readers! Somewhat shorter chapter but I got a lot of stuff in in my opinion, including some father/daughter bonding. Please review and I'll see you guys soon! Later.**


	5. Chapter 5:To Naboo

The rest of the ride back to Padme was silent. Once they arrived, Padme ran forward, fussing,

"Thank the Force you're all alright!" Luke smiled and hugged his mother, saying,

"Don't worry so much, Padme." Padme shook her head, saying,

"That's like asking me to stop breathing." Leia and Luke chuckled as Anakin and Obi-Wan followed them. "Did you catch the assasin?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"She was killed before we got to her." He explained. Padme sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Someone obviously doesn't want anyone to know who's after me." She stated.

"It's getting late, we should all go to sleep."Obi-Wan said. Nodding, the three men left, leaving the women to sleep.

* * *

As she laid in bed, Padme couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about what would happen next and how Luke and Leia's presence would affect everything. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened and Leia came in. Padme smiled lightly and beckoned her daughter into the room. Leia walked over and sat on her mother's bed as Padme sat up. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked, a smirk on her lips. Leia shook her head, a slight chuckle coming out of her lips. Padme's smirk fell. "Leia," She said, "you do know everything's over, right?" Leia shook her head.

"But it isn't." She whispered, "It's only beginning." Padme reached out and took her daughter's hands. Leia was wearing one of her mother's nightgowns and the sleeves fell back, revealing the scars from her time.

"Leia," Padme said, "remember, it's over. No more crying yourself to sleep, no more pain, no more skipping meals. You're safe now."

"For now." Leia added. Padme moved closer to her daughter and hugged her tightly, whispering,

"Leia, you have me, Luke, Obi-Wan, heck, you even have your father! He's not Vader yet, Leia, you, Luke and I can still save him." Leia nodded against her mother's shoulder. "Come on, we both need to sleep." Climbing into Padme's bed, the two women fell asleep, both comforted in each other's presence.

* * *

The next morning, Padme dressed in a dark gray dress and headed to a Senate meeting, Typho and Leia positioned outside the doors. When Padme came out, she looked furious.

"Padme?" Leia asked.

"I am being forced on a vacation to Naboo." Padme stated bitterly.

"I will accompany you." Leia stated. Padme nodded and the two headed to pack.

* * *

Luke stood in front of Anakin. They had just left the Jedi council, where it was revealed Obi-Wan would hunt down Padme's real assasin while Luke and Anakin would accompany Padme to Naboo to keep her safe. Now, they were training, Anakin being curious to Luke's level of skill. Luke lunged forward, locking blades with Anakin. Anakin spun away from Luke and moved to strike him. Luke retaliated instantly. The spar continued from there until Obi-Wan walked in, calling,

"Alright you two, you're equally balanced in skill. Now let's get ready to depart." The Skywalkers conceeded and moved to dry off their sweat.

"Not bad." Luke smiled at his father. Anakin gave him a slight smile back, saying,

"You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

Later still, the Skywalker family, Obi-Wan, Typho and Dorme sat in the transport, heading for their ships.

"I will contact you when I have news to report." Obi-Wan said as they reached his stop. Anakin nodded,

"Good luck, Master." Obi-Wan nodded, smiled and stepped out.

"I can't believe you're coming with us!" Luke told his twin sister. Leia chuckled,

"I am Padme's protector, where else would I be?"

"Speaking of protectors," Typho said, "Dorme and I will remain to keep your location secret." Padme nodded, her brown head piece slipping slightly, though she quickly adjusted it.

"I will return soon, I promise." Padme vowed. Dorme nodded and hugged her friend tightly, whispering,

"Good luck, Padme."

"Thank you for everything." Padme smiled as she returned the similar woman's hug. Dorme than hugged Leia, whispering,

"Keep her safe."

"I will." Leia vowed as she hugged Dorme back. Finally, the transport stopped and the Skywalker family stepped out and onto their ship.

* * *

Once they were settled, all four were sitting around in silence.

"How about we play a game?" Luke asked, breaking the silence. Leia chuckled,

"Can't stand silence, can you Luke?" Luke shook his head, a grin on his features as the four sat at the only table.

"What's the game?" Padme asked.

"The same game Anakin and Leia played yesterday." Luke smiled. Anakin nodded.

"We ask each other a question and have to answer truthfully, no matter what." He explained. Padme nodded,

"Alright, let's play." Luke leaned forward, his arms resting on the table and asked,

"Padme, how old were you when you became queen?"

"14." Padme answered and in turn, turned to Anakin, asking, "What do you like about being a Jedi?"

"That I am learning how to do so many amazing things." Anakin answered, and as an example, he floated a card laying on the table. Padme, Luke and Leia laughed lightly.

"_Reminds me of the first time Luke used to learn the Force." _Leia smiled.

"_Must run in the family." _Padme laughed silently.

"What are you three doing?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." All three answered as one, as custom from the time they were together. Anakin's eyes narrowed but he let it go, turning to Leia and asking,

"Where did you grow up?" Leia hesitated, knowing if she answered Naboo, she'd be lying and she promised not to lye. But if she answered Alderaan, that'd prove her story was false. Finally, she took a deep breath and answered,

"Alderaan, though when I was 15 I went to Naboo." Anakin's eyes narrowed but he sensed the truth in her words. After all, Leia was telling the truth. She was raised on Alderaan and visited Naboo when she was 15. She turned to Luke, and asked, "What were our aunt and uncle like?" Luke smiled at the memory of them.

"Our aunt was nice and kind, much like how you described our mother in your memory. Our uncle, on the other hand, was strict and stern, always making sure I worked hard. When they died, I was heartbroken." Luke admitted sadly.

"Oh Luke..." Leia whispered and hugged him, which he returned when he noticed Padme stand up and hug them as well.

"What happened to your parents?" Anakin asked, curiously.

"Our mother died in childbirth, our father right before her." Leia answered, her words completley true. Anakin nodded and the Skywalkers continued their game the entire way to Naboo.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait but it's shorter than some I had for The Angel's Hope, and besides I had to consult Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 as to when (SPOILER ALERT SKIP TO NEXT PARENTHESIS IF YOU DON'T WANT IT) Obi-Wan should find out that the twins are Skywalkers and we decided to do it later, as up until she reaches AOTC in The Angel's Choice, where she will change course and make her own story, it remains a prequel until then. (SPOILERS OVER) Anyways, thanks to Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, tate4eva, Lea1985, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, tweets, Penburner, SuperBunnyDude, Angelhaggis, fimrl, Alurin, Markus89, StarMania, Nightween13, Ft Knight, SeleneCherie, shikashiro, angelrey, BookLover1182, 1gdl and Edha for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 2,193 readers! Wow that's the most I've had in awhile! Thank you all so much, it means the world to me that you guys like this story so much! Now, we got some Skywalker family time (I know, FINALLY right, since I've been DYING to write a scene with them in a family situation for awhile now.) so I hope you guys enjoyed this! Later. **


	6. Chapter 6:Meet the Naberries

As the Skywalker family neared Naboo, Anakin asked the last question.

"Where did you get those rings?" Subconciously, Leia grabbed the silver ring on the wire around her neck and Luke looked down at his own.

"_Tell him." _Padme encouraged. Leia took a deep breath and answered,

"Our mother left them for us after she left us." It was the truth, after all. Padme, the twins' mother, left them the rings after she left them to return to her own time, though Anakin didn't need to know that. Anakin nodded as the ship landed and the Force powerful family exited to meet with the current queen of Naboo, Jamillia.

* * *

Later, the Skywalker family were walking towards a house. Padme had once again changed, now wearing a light blue dress with her hair up and curled with a blue headband holding her hair back.

"Padme, where are we?" Leia asked.

"My home." Padme smiled as two little girls ran outside. Both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The older one had a yellow dress on and the younger wore a brown and white dress. "Ryoo!" Padme cried as the older of the two hugged her, the younger following. Leia's eyes widened. The girls were Ryoo and Pooja, her cousins. She knew Pooja as a senator and a friend but neither could have ever thought they were cousins! Luke met Leia's eyes as Anakin smiled.

"_What's wrong?" _He asked.

"_I...I know Pooja." _Leia explained as the two girls ran to Artoo, who had come with the family.

"_How?" _Padme and Luke asked in unison.

"_I'll explain later." _Leia replied as the four walked inside, Padme and Anakin removing their cloaks in the process.

"Padme." The woman in the dining room they entered smiled. She had dark brown hair like Padme up in a bun, matching brown eyes and wore a dark purple dress. She looked like a somewhat older Padme. Padme hugged the woman tightly as she said, "We were worried." The women smiled at each other as they pulled apart they looked at Padme's companions, Anakin looking around curiously with Luke and Leia behind him as they walked towards the Naberries.

"Anakin, Luke, Leia, this is my sister, Sola." Padme smiled. Anakin stepped forward first, shaking Sola's hand.

"Hello Anakin." Sola smiled.

"Hello." He greeted. Sola smiled at the twins as well, who smiled in return as Padme continued,

"And this is my mother." She gestured to the dark brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing a dark purple dress next to her. Jobal smiled,

"Hello, you're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin, Luke, Leia."

"A little." Anakin said as the family, although unknown to most of the members at the moment, sat down to eat. Ruwee was already seated as Anakin sat near him, Padme next to him, Jobal on the end across from her husband, Leia near her, across from Padme, Sola next to her and Luke finishing up the family next to his aunt, across from his father.

"He's lying." Leia smirked.

"We're starving, Mom." Padme added.

"Well, you've come to the right place at the right time." Ruwee smiled.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe." Jobal smiled, "We were so worried."

"Dear." Ruwee said.

"I know, I know, but I had to say it, balance it out." Jobal replied.

"I can assure you, your daughter is safe with us." Luke smiled. Ruwee looked at Anakin, who smiled at the older man, before he turned to Luke, who smiled back at his grandfather, though nobody but his mother and sister knew that.

"You know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's brought home." Sola remarked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Padme protested.

"_No, he's your husband." _Luke smirked.

"_That sounds _so _much better." _Leia remarked sarcastically.

"_Well, now I know what part of you two I can credit to my family." _Padme stated, before saying, "Anakin's a friend, we've known each other for years." Anakin looked at Padme before looking back down. "He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me." Padme added, "Along with Luke."

"And Leia?" Sola asked.

"She's a former protector of mine I rehired." Padme explained.

"Body guards?" Jobal asked, worried, "Oh Padme, you didn't tell us it was that serious."

"It's not, I promise." Padme said, "I'm not in any danger, Mom."

"Is she?" Ruwee asked the three other Skywalkers.

"Yes." Anakin answered truthfully, "I'm afraid she is."

"But we'll keep her safe." Leia promised as she saw her mother's family exchange worried looks.

"Do you promise?" Jobal asked.

"Absolutley." Luke smiled as his sister and father nodded.

* * *

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked as the Naberrie and Skywalker women cleared the table and washed the dishes as Ruwee showed Anakin and Luke around outside.

"What's there to talk about?" Padme asked, "He's just a boy." Leia rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah, a boy who just so happens to _marry _you some time in the near future!" _She said. Padme subtly rolled her eyes as Sola continued,

"Just a boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Sola, stop it." Padme protested.

"It's obvious he has feelings for you. Even Leia can see it, right?" The older women turned to Leia who was putting a dish away and surprised to be included by her aunt. After hesitating for a moment, Leia nodded,

"Yes, I hate to say it, but it is obvious." Sola was confused as to why Leia hated to say it, though it was technically a lie, but Padme continued,

"Anakin and I are friends. Our relationship is strictly professional." Padme looked at her mother, who smiled at her before continuing to dry, while Leia smiled lightly at her mother as she continued to put the dishes away.

* * *

That night, the Skywalkers retired to Varykino to stay. Each was given a seperate room, though they were all right next to each other, at Padme's request along with her being next to Leia. The technically oldest Skywalker was sleeping peacfully in her room when her daughter's scream woke her up. Jumping out of bed, Padme ran across her room, grabbing her robe along the way, and ran into Leia's room. Said Skywalker was still asleep, thrashing and screaming violently. Padme kneeled on her daughter's bed and shook her, hard. As she started, Luke ran in, followed closely by Anakin.

"What's going on?!" Anakin cried.

"Leia's having another nightmare." Luke explained as he knelt beside his mother, not bothering to touch his sister, knowing she needed her mother after seven months without her, visiting her grave often to speak to her spirit.

"_Another_?" Anakin cried, "She's had them before?!" Luke nodded sadly as Padme yelled,

"Leia! Leia! It's me, wake up! I'm here Leia!" Leia's brown eyes suddenly snapped open and she hugged her mother tightly, barley containing her sobs. Padme stroaked her daughter's hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. Leia was visibly shaking. "Shh, it's okay Leia, it's okay. I'm here. You're alive, he's not here anymore." Luke's arms surrounded his mother and sister. Anakin didn't understand why a want to suddenly protect this woman he had just met only a couple days ago but he had a sudden desire to hold her in his arms and keep her safe from anything that could possibly hurt her. He wasn't sure what happened next but the next thing he knew, he was hugging his unknown family. As soon as her father's arms surrounded her along with her mother and brother's, Leia's shaking subsided and her sobs quieted considerably. Anakin, having expierience with nightmares, after all he just had one and was trying to calm down in his room when Leia screamed, asked,

"What was it about?" Leia was silent for a moment before she answered quietly,

"I...I was in pain. I was being tortured so badly that I couldn't see anything. Everything was black but the pain was so bad, I couldn't move or do anything but scream in pain and terror."

"It's okay, Lei." Luke whispered, "We're here. Your nightmares can't hurt you as long as we're near." Leia smiled at her brother's words and the four Skywalkers eventually fell asleep in their hug, enjoying the company of the ones they loved, their family. It was then that Anakin vowed to never allow anyone to hurt them and when Padme, Leia and Luke strengthened their vow to save Anakin.

* * *

**Well there it is! I hoped you guys liked this chapter, especially the Skywalker family moment at the end! That was one of my favorite moments to write out of this whole series so far, though it will most likely be outmatched by the big reveal for the 3****rd**** time in this series. Also, if you have yet to read The Angel's Choice by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2406, I suggest going to read it right now as she's reached the part where the prequel to this story ends and her own version starts. Anyways, thanks to Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2406, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13, Lea1985, jlove, Guest and Dragonfan47 for reviewing/following/favoring! I hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far, after all there are 2,813 readers, seriously I love you guys so much! I'm glad I was able to find that deleted scene from AotC and was able to incorporate the whole family. Again, hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I do. Leave a review and I'll see you later!**


End file.
